Hold It Against Me
Hold It Against Me (en español Sostenerlo Contra Mí), fue una canción presentada en el episodio Britney 2.0, el segundo episodio de la Cuarta Temporada. se desconoce por el momento el contexto de la canción pero se sabe que sera cantada por las Cheerios con solos de Brittany Letra Brittany: Hey over there Please forgive me If I'm coming on too strong Hate to stare but you're winning And they're playing my favorite song (Kitty: Song) Brittany con Kitty y Las Cheerios: So come here, little closer Wanna whisper in your ear Make it clear, little question Wanna know just how you feel If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me! Brittany: Hey you might think That I'm crazy But you know I'm just your type I might be little hazy But you just cannot deny (Kitty: Deny) Brittany con Kitty y Las Cheerios: There's a spark in between us When we're dancin' on the floor I want more, Wanna see it, So I'm askin' you tonight If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow (Kitty: Crowd somehow) If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me! 'Brittany:' If I said I want your body, Would you hold it against me? (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Oww) Brittany y Las Cheerios: Give me something good Don't wanna wait, I want it now (Kitty: Now now now, now!) Pop it like a hood And show me how you work it out The Cheerios: (Alright) If I said my heart was beating loud If I said I want your body now Brittany y Las Cheerios: Would you hold it against me If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow (Kitty: Crowd somehow) If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me... Galería de fotos tumblr_mamg1nhQmx1rpctdxo3_250.gif tumblr_mamg1nhQmx1rpctdxo4_250.gif tumblr_mamg1nhQmx1rpctdxo5_250.gif tumblr_mal0f5O5qP1rg7u7jo1_250.gif tumblr_mamg1nhQmx1rpctdxo2_250.gif tumblr_mamg1nhQmx1rpctdxo1_250.gif tumblr_mal0f5O5qP1rg7u7jo5_250.gif tumblr_mal0f5O5qP1rg7u7jo6_250.gif tumblr_mal0f5O5qP1rg7u7jo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mal0f5O5qP1rg7u7jo2_250.gif tumblr_mamg1nhQmx1rpctdxo6_r1_250.gif Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo Archivo:Holditagainstme.png Curiosidades *Primer solo de Britanny en la Cuarta Temporada. *Es la primera canción en grupo de Kitty. *Es solo de Britanny no dueto con Kitty, solamente es apoyo vocal. *Este es la segunda canción que Britanny canta de Britney Spears en el episodio, junto con Gimme More, y su tercero en general (con I'm a Slave 4 U el primero). Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px thumb|center|300px|Versión Original. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por las Cheerios Categoría:Canciones del episodio Britney 2.0 Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el campo de fútbol Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio